


Lashing Out

by house_of_lantis



Series: KINK VERSE [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets Kris to his subspace.</p>
<p>Warnings: Language, sex, kink, S&M, bondage, pain play, consensual sex slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, sex, kink, S&M, bondage, pain play, consensual sex slavery.
> 
> Kink Bingo Prompt: whipping/flogging

It took Kris a long time to get used to the pain; longer, to learn how to feel pleasure from it.  
  
Even while he wished for it, while he _begged_ for it, it still scared the living crap out of him and he fought against the pain, resisted going under with it. He was mentally blocked from truly enjoying it. His other masters had taken their time, putting Kris through his paces, and he appreciated their efforts and attention to detail. After all, no one wanted a slave who pretended to enjoy something. But none of them _really_ knew how to get Kris to truly let go, to go into subspace.  
  
He did enjoy it, the familiarity of being strapped down, bent over, exposed and vulnerable while his master inflicted levels of pain on his body that he would never accept in his outside world. He loved the way his masters would get that certain glint in their eyes, a little controlled breathlessness on their part; a little smirk on their lips, letting the anticipation build and build until Kris’s head spun with expectation and fear. He thought that these sessions were far more intimate than anything sexual he had done.  
  
But at the end of each session, Kris was…disappointed? No, not disappointed…he was…unfulfilled. Satisfied by the closeness, but he felt adrift and orphaned.  
  
Kris had a mental checklist of how a master started, kind of like a standard operating procedure for flogging or spanking. It was like he couldn’t stop _analyzing_ his master’s actions to see if they would know how to make him feel:  
  
 _If the master started soft and teasing, then Kris knew that he’d simply enjoy the buildup, but he’d never get off on it.  
  
If the master started with something hard and cruel, then Kris could go somewhere in his head and just settle into each stroke of the paddle or flogger or hand. He would just slip away from the pain, bear it with gritted teeth, and it always ended up feeling like punishment, which he never got off on.  
  
If the master started at the back of his thighs and then moved up to his ass or his back, then Kris would just simmer inside with the throbbing pain. He rarely got hard and sometimes, Kris had to force himself not to get angry at his masters.  
  
If the master started right on his ass, then Kris would flinch from being startled, and again, he would just escape into his head. _  
  
Kris was always conscious of the actions of his masters. He was very aware of the pain. His body would flood with the usual endorphins and Kris felt like he was drugged. But he never crossed over into subspace. At the agency, during his exit interviews after the end of each contract, the psychologists worked with every submissive or masochist about their experiences.  
  
 _“I like it, but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough,” Kris said to the doctor.  
  
“What do you think is missing?”  
  
Kris considered it for a long moment, trying to find a way to say it in a way that was understandable. “It’s like, you know, you have this tickle in your ear. You stick your finger in your ear, trying to get at it. You kind of scratch at it. You might even use a Q-tip. Maybe that works, you know, for like a minute. But then the tickle is still there and…it’s not…it’s not enough.”  
  
“Do you wish that your master would use something else on you? A different kind of implement? A different technique?”  
  
Kris shrugged, sitting back in his chair. “I don’t think it matters. They’ve all used one thing or another on me. It all just registers as pain, but it doesn’t ever become pleasure.”  
  
“Perhaps you have to consider that you may not be a masochist,” the doctor said, looking kindly at Kris.  
  
“Well, I’m not a sadist,” he drawled, feeling the itch to be a jerk.  
  
“It doesn’t always have to be such a distinct label,” the doctor told him, impassively. “Many of the slaves have a preference, but not everyone is at an extreme. All of your previous masters have been midway, not tending to the extreme end of sadism.”  
  
Kris looked at the doctor for a long moment and sighed. He mumbled, “maybe I need to meet a master who is a true sadist; someone who knows what he’s doing.”  
  
“Kristopher, you may not be ready to meet a master who is an extreme sadist. Your limits define you as a submissive with only minimal pain play. The demands on you from a true sadist will be more than you desire. It would be detrimental to your mental, physical, and intellectual health – not to mention the health of your master – to identify your needs inaccurately.”  
  
“Then for my next contract, introduce me to a master who is a sadist but who is willing to teach me.” _  
  
[](http://house-of-lantis.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/396/111002)  
  
Adam placed his hand on Kris’s back, guiding him towards the leather spanking bench. It was a sturdy steel-and-leather raised platform where Kris would kneel and then bend over, flat on his belly, with his arms stretched out. It was scary as shit, like something out of a torture chamber, but that was part of the allure. The spanking bench was built to be strong and sturdy. Kris hesitated, fighting against Adam’s hand.  
  
“Kristopher.” Not a warning, but a gentle prodding.  
  
Kris swallowed and placed his right knee on the kneeling pad and then took a deep breath as he placed his left knee on the other pad. Adam’s hands were gentle as they pushed him forward, bending him at the waist, until he found a comfortable position on his stomach.  
  
“Looking good, beautiful,” Adam said, playfully smacking Kris’s ass.  
  
Kris couldn’t help the giggle as he balance his chin on the soft worn leather and stretched out his arms.  
  
“I’m going to buckle you in now. Tell me your safe word.”  
  
“Guitar,” he said, turning his head so that he could look up at Adam.  
  
“I won’t gag you today. I want to hear the noises you’re going to make for me,” Adam said, methodically buckling the straps on Kris’s wrist, his forearm, and then just above his elbow. Kris shivered against the leather, feeling sweat forming on his back and chest. Adam placed his finger between the straps, testing the slight give. “How does that feel?”  
  
“It’s good,” Kris said, turning his head to track Adam as he moved in front of him to his other arm. Adam strapped him in perfectly and stepped back, smiling at Kris.  
  
“I read all of your psych reports,” Adam said and Kris closed his eyes, turning his face so that his forehead pressed against the leather. He knew that his psych reports were in his file and that his masters would read it, but it still made him a little shy. “In your last exit interview, you told the psychologist that you wanted a master who could train you to like this.” He paused for a moment. “Answer me, Kristopher.”  
  
“Yes, Adam.”  
  
“Yes, Adam, and?”  
  
“Yes, Adam, I did say that.”  
  
“You’ve never enjoyed it before, why do you want it now? Is it because you think you should?”  
  
Kris breathed slowly. “I want to like it. I just don’t know how.”  
  
He heard Adam moving around him. The hairs on the back of his neck and his arms were standing as Kris kept shivering uncontrollably. He was bent over, unable to escape without Adam releasing him, his entire body available for anything Adam wanted to do. The only things Kris had were his safe word and the trust he had for Adam to let him go if he wanted it. The fear added to his excitement; he was hard but there was nothing he could press against for friction, to get off.  
  
“I’m not going to start you out slow and easy, baby,” Adam said, his tone beguilingly sweet.  
  
Kris screamed. He heard the riding crop slice through the air just before he felt it sting across his ass.  
  
He fisted his hands, twisting his body thinking he could escape.  
  
The crop came down across the back of his thighs. Adam wasn’t kidding; he wasn’t going to go slow at all.  
  
“Adam—God—wait—“  
  
“Wait for what?” Adam said, whipping his ass again. Kris choked on a scream, a hoarse gasp making him lose his voice. “Wait for you to catch up? Wait for you to hide from me? But why would I want that?”  
  
“Hurts!”  
  
“Let it hurt,” Adam murmured, whipping him again. “I give you permission to feel the hurt, baby.”  
  
“No—“  
  
“Let yourself sink into it. You can’t escape this; you _don’t_ want to escape this, Kristopher. Take the pain, feel it, don’t be afraid.”  
  
“God—don’t! Please, Adam, please! Please!” He whimpered when Adam struck him three times in a row. Kris gasped for breath, his fingernails digging into his palms. “DON’T! Please!”  
  
“Fuck, I love hearing you beg for it. Soon, you’ll be begging me to give this you again and again.”  
  
Kris couldn’t comprehend why he would want it. He shook his head against the leather. “No, I don’t want it. It hurts too much! You’re going to make me bleed.”  
  
“I never draw blood without permission, Kristopher. You’re going to have welts,” Adam said, the crop singing across Kris’s skin again. “You won’t be able to sit down for days.”  
  
“God! Stop!” Kris cried out, twisting his arms, trying to pull them from the straps. He had no leverage in this position. There was nothing he could do to hide. “Fucking stop! Stop!”  
  
“Do you want to safe word out, baby?”  
  
Kris sniffled, eyes squeezed shut and shaking his head. “No, Adam.”  
  
“Then you don’t want me to stop, do you?” Adam whispered, moving to stand on the other side, flicking the crop down at that sensitive area where his thigh met his butt cheek.  
  
Kris groaned, rocking back and forth on the bench. He clenched his teeth and felt hot tears of anger forming behind his closed eyes. “You…you asshole.”  
  
“Language!” Adam said, chuckling deeply. He moved between Kris’s feet and pushed his knees apart. Kris struggled, trying to keep his legs together. He didn’t know where Adam was going to hit him with that crop. One wrong hit and Adam would lay open the skin of his balls. “Stop fighting me, Kristopher.”  
  
Kris whined and let Adam press his legs apart, as wide as the bench and his position would allow. He pressed his face against the wet leather bench, panting loudly as Adam’s hands moved to his hips, just holding him. “Please. Don’t!”  
  
“Shhhh…I’m just going to touch you,” he murmured, hands moving down and over his abused ass. “Later, you can see the welts on your ass. It’s gorgeous; all that lovely perfect skin marked up just for me.” He dragged his fingers along the thick welts and Kris sobbed against the leather at the sting. “Let’s get you interested in the show, hmmm?”  
  
Adam curled his hand around Kris’s cock, soft now, but hardening with Adam’s firm strokes. Kris moaned, pumping his hips and fucking Adam’s palm, the pleasure and the pain making him a little delirious.  
  
When Adam let go, Kris whimpered and tried to chase after his hand. He wiggled his hips expressively, trying to gain Adam’s interest, when he felt two lubed fingers move into his hole, pressing right against his flesh to his prostate.  
  
“Uh! God! Yes!”  
  
“Don’t come, Kristopher,” Adam said, his breath sounded heavy and fast. Kris was in awe of the sound of Adam’s lust – a part of him was proud to make Adam sound like that, just from this. “I want you to get close, stay hard for as long as you can.”  
  
Kris cried out when Adam’s fingers moved out of him. He knew what was coming.  
  
“I know you don’t like the paddle so I won’t use it on you. That’s how you’ll know the difference between punishment and play,” Adam said, softly. “My favorite is the flogger. This one I had made especially for you. I put the order in after I saw your picture and read your psych profile. Breathe, baby, you have to breathe through it.”  
  
Kris turned his head and closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing through his mouth. He lurched against the bench when Adam gave him the first stroke of the flogger. Kris wasn’t sure how to synthesize the feeling – it wasn’t hard like leather or soft like velvet. It was something…soft and firm. Suede. Oh yes, Kris loved it. Silky, but tough. It would leave long lines of welts and look red and painful, but they were gone in a couple of days. The long tails of the flogger felt like biting kisses, bees stinging him all over his skin.  
  
“Ahh!”  
  
The pain was constant, his ass and thighs burned hot and stinging. The tails of the flogger slapped over his hip and Kris lurched, nearly jerking his shoulders out of their sockets. Adam stopped and placed a hand on Kris’s back, grounding him.  
  
“You’re doing so good, baby, so good,” Adam murmured, stroking his back as Kris tried to filter the feelings through him. There was a dull rush in his ears and he closed his eyes, panting deeply. “Just a little more.”  
  
“Just a little more,” he whispered, shaking again.  
  
“Breathe, Kristopher,” Adam commanded, the flogger coming down across the back of his thigh, the ends wrapping around to sting the top of his knee.  
  
Kris shook his head as Adam delivered stroke after stroke, the slapping sound of the flogger tails on his skin was hypnotic. A warm rush swept through Kris’s body and he let out a moan when his cock started to harden.  
  
“Perfect,” Adam whispered, pressing the pad of his wet thumb against Kris’s hole and rubbing it in a teasing circle. “I know just what you need.”  
  
He heard Adam walking around him, vaguely familiar sounds trying to gain entrance to his mind, but Kris was dizzy with pleasure. He groaned again and closed his eyes, feeling heavy and drugged. So when Adam pressed something small and cold inside of him, Kris yelped and shifted his hips.  
  
“Wha—what—is that?“  
  
“It’s just a bullet vibrator,” Adam said, caressing his ass. “Almost there, baby.”  
  
Kris hissed and dropped his shoulders against the leather bench. “Yes…Adam…”  
  
“God, you’re so beautiful when you go under.”  
  
Someone was going under – someone _beautiful_ was going under. Kris was a little jealous that Adam would praise someone else while Kris was like this. He wondered who else could be in the room with them – was he still in the room? Everything sounded so far away— _ohhh God,_ what was that feeling? He was swimming through pleasure; he was certain of it. It was so intense and he craved more of it.  
  
Kris made a helpless sound, rocking on his knees, quick little movements that made whatever that was so good.  
  
“Mmmmm…more…”  
  
He felt something slap against his ass, it was sharp and it hurt, but then the intensity of pleasure inside of his body ratcheted up like a million notches and Kris swore he was breathing underwater, everything hazy and blue. He turned his head and blinked. Adam…Adam was there…and it felt so good, whatever he was doing to Kris.  
  
Kris cried out when he felt his mind explode in pleasure. He shuddered through every moment of it, so intensely aware of it in that moment, so certain of the clarity of pain and pleasure. He made another sound, softer this time, but definitely full of satisfaction. He smiled and blinked slowly, sinking into the leather bench. He felt wonderful…so wonderful…everything…Adam…Adam…Adam…  
  
***  
  
Kris took a deep breath and let it out nosily, blinking open his eyes. He looked at the ceiling and realized that he was in Adam’s bedroom—how did he get there? Wasn’t he—was it a dream?  
  
“Welcome back, baby.” Adam crooned against his ear.  
  
He turned his head to see Adam grinning at him, eyes sated and pleased and lowered as he stared at Kris.  
  
Other things started to become clearer to Kris, like for example his ass and thighs hurt like hell. God, Adam had whipped him…took him outside of his mind and body…Kris had gone into subspace.  
  
His eyes widened and he stared at Adam, mouth opened but only a weird, whimper cry sound came out.  
  
Adam’s arms wrapped the quilt around him, holding him closer. “You went under so deep, baby. You were gone for three hours. Everything was perfect, Kristopher, you did so well. So well, baby,” Adam kissed Kris’s cheek and Kris couldn’t help but grin. “I’ve got you, you’re safe and warm and comfy, hmmm?”  
  
“Yes, Adam,” Kris whispered, dazed by the fact that he had gone under. “I didn’t know I could.”  
  
Adam chuckled, kissing his neck. “It was so gorgeous; you were so pliant and open to everything. You came twice while I was whipping you, do you remember?”  
  
Kris shook his head. “I felt something…and it felt good, but I don’t remember coming.”  
  
“Well, you did, and it was perfect. You were crying and your eyes were opened – it was like, you were under but a part of you was still present, still with me. God, it was fucking gorgeous. You spoke to me about the ocean and how you wanted to swim. You were beautiful, Kris, so fucking beautiful. My perfect pleasure slave; the best slave I’ve ever owned.”  
  
Kris sighed and leaned against Adam, closing his eyes. “I want it again.”  
  
“Shhh…later, when you’re feeling stronger and clearer,” Adam promised, turning his face and tapping his nose with the tip of his finger so Kris opened his eyes to look at him. “How are you feeling now?”  
  
Kris tried to move his arms and legs, but he was completely wrapped up and he was getting a little hot. “Did you put me in a cocoon or something?” He giggled, looking up at Adam. “It’s kind of hot, Adam.”  
  
“Yeah,” Adam said, sitting up and unwrapping the quilt and sheets from Kris, making it comfortable for him. “There you go; anything for you, baby.”  
  
“I like it when you’re close,” he said, hoping that Adam would lay back down next to him and hold him.  
  
“Mmmmm…of course I want to cuddle my perfect pleasure slave.” Adam grinned and moved Kris against him, arms and legs wrapped around him. He stroked Kris’s hair, slow steady strokes, and Kris closed his eyes feeling enormously satisfied.  
  
“I’m not going to be able to stop myself,” Adam said, keeping his voice soft. “After seeing you go under like that, just for me, I’m not going to be able to stop from doing it again. I’m a true sadist, Kris, and after what you showed me today, I’m going to want to see that look on your face, tears in your eyes, begging me for it, every fucking day.”  
  
“Oh God, yes—“  
  
“No,” Adam said, firmly. “We both need limits; don’t ever let me get too far. But I can tell that I’m going to have to be in tight control when I take you under like that because you don’t come out of it quickly.”  
  
Kris wondered if that was a bad thing and he frowned slightly. Was he somehow not giving Adam what he needed? Because he wasn’t a true masochist? Then what—  
  
“No, no, baby, I can see what you’re thinking. No, you did everything perfectly. It was the most amazing thing. I’d do _anything_ to take you to subspace again, as deep as you want to go and as many times as you wanted to go, but it’s dangerous for both of us to go there together,” he said, kissing Kris on the lips. “Safe and sane, right?”  
  
“Yes, safe and sane,” he whispered, meeting Adam’s eyes. “I trust you, master.”  
  
Adam hugged him, sighing breathlessly. “Baby…how am I ever going to let you go?”  
  
Kris buried his face against Adam’s neck and he wanted to say “don’t let me go” and “I want to stay with you” and “you’re the master I’ve always wanted” but he knew, as he was sure Adam knew, that when their contract ended, Kris would leave. Adam might ask to renew and Kris would accept, but they would always know that there was a contract between them; so how would they know that it was _real_? Even now, pressed together like this, Kris wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was real.  
  
He knew, intellectually, that coming out of subspace was a vulnerable time for both master and slave; that there were always heightened feelings involved – love, gratitude, desire, need, pride, and satisfaction. But there was that part of Kris that wanted the bond and connection and intimacy, permanence and safety, with someone special.  
  
He sincerely wished that it could be Adam…but he was realistic enough to know that despite their sexual chemistry and compatibility, he and Adam lived in vastly different worlds. Out there, Adam was a rock star, constantly on tour or in the studio or working on a new project. He had personal assistants and managers and a legion of people who kept track of his life. Kris was financially independent because of his multiple contracts, but he wanted to put down roots and live a quiet, happy life. This year long break was Adam’s vacation from the outside world.  
  
In the world out there, the real world, Kris didn’t fit into Adam’s crazy and glamorous world and Adam wouldn’t want to settle down into Kris’s boring life. This, right here and now, was the only time that mattered, Kris decided. Being present with Adam now, enjoying every moment that he could, that’s what Kris was going to focus on. He wanted more nights where Adam took him to subspace; he wanted more days when Adam would make him laugh with his stories of growing up in California with his bitchy younger brother or touring through Asia and eating things that haunted his karma.  
  
This was where Kris wanted to be – where he _could_ be – and he didn’t need a fantasy, not when he was living one right now with Adam.


End file.
